1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to safety systems and methods and, particularly, to vehicle safety systems and methods.
2. Description of Related Art
New technologies are constantly introduced and applied in automobiles; for example, global positioning systems (GPSs), safety systems, and so on. Safety systems such as emergency dialing devices are becoming more and more common as standard features/equipment on production vehicles. Generally, an emergency dialing device installed in a vehicle can enable the driver and passengers to call for help when an accident occurs. However, in the event of a fatal accident or one in which the driver and passengers are unable to call (e.g. due to wounding or unconsciousness), manual operation of the dialing device is not possible. In such cases, emergency assistance may be delayed.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a vehicle safety system and method which can overcome or at least alleviate the above-mentioned problems.